


His name is Malcolm Bright, and You Are Not His Friend.

by silver_moon_howler



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Letters, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, Parent Martin Whitly, Past Vijay Chandasara/Malcolm Bright, Protective Dani Powell, Protective Gil Arroyo, Protective JT Tarmel, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vijay Chandasara is a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_moon_howler/pseuds/silver_moon_howler
Summary: Nobody liked Vijay at first. And then he told the team that he planned to bed Malcolm again before he left Malcolm entirely. They pull out all the stops to chase Vijay away, only it's not working and Vijay is getting more aggresive. Featuring, Malcom's three closest friends, his former dad, and an old school buddy that doesn't even know Malcolm's name.*Malcolm's friends cock-block Vijay until they don't. And then Malcolm's father does.*
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & Vijay Chandasara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	His name is Malcolm Bright, and You Are Not His Friend.

No one had liked Vijay the moment Bright had introduced him. Gil thought he was irritating and a bad influence on Malcolm. When Dani heard Vijay address, Malcolm as, Whitly, she was instantly on edge for Malcolm's sake. And JT had liked smarmy official in a suit-except Bright of course, but he would never tell him that to his face. 

Gil had slightly warmed up to the idea of having Vijay around after he saved Malcolm's life. It was good for someone to have Malcolm's back, it just made Gil's teeth set that it was this stranger who dumped him years back, instead of his actual friends. Of course Vijay left the day after the case was over but Malcolm had insisted on inviting Vijay to the teams after case, bar meet. 

"Detectives," Vijay crooned, fixing his pinstripe tie with delicate hands that JT could see fumbling with a gun when it came time to fire it.  
"Vijay," Malcolm exclaimed, his dipped under the table to wrap his friend in a hug. Vijay leered, he leaned forward to whisper in Malcolm's ear, "How've you been Baby Boy?" Dani stiffened, the handle JT had on his beer began to shake. 

"Malcolm," Gil whispered, "why don't you go pick up our drinks and Vijay can talk with us about the proper paper work for the debrief." Malcolm nodded, "uh, sure thing Gil..Vijay, did you want me to order anything?" Vijay preened, "Just make it a club soda, I'm driving down to New Jersey tonight." Malcolm nodded and left to get their drinks. 

"So what's the deal, Detectives, we already did all the proper paper work hours ago." Vijay slipped into the booth next to Gil, "You wanted to talk to me away from Malcolm." Dani glared a hole in Vijay's forehead, "Do you and Malcolm have a history?" Vijay quirked one perfect eyebrow, "Romantic or...sexual, because if you wanted to find out what Whitly was like in bed, it's going to take a lot more drinks...or cash to get answers out of me." JT sneered, "His name is Malcolm Bright now, and Bright is too smart to slum it with someone like you."  
"Oh I'd disagree," Vijay straightened, a firm leer set where that sardonic grin had once been, "I'm old money, fancy job and have known Malcolm since he was thirteen, I was his second kiss, his first time with a man. I mean the world to him, and I'm willing to put up with his problems. You guys are just a bunch of latch key kids with a dream in your heart and a belief that things will get better. You work for the cops, nobody trusts the cops anymore." JT forced out a little laugh, he seemed to be seething now,  
"Malcolm's a cop too, and you're the guy who abandoned him for years."

At the bar, Malcolm was fiddling with a paper straw as he waited for the woman to find a club soda bottle in the back. 

"I didn't abandon Malcolm," Vijay said, "He and I just grew apart, I wanted to meet more people, get a semi quiet job. He wanted to save the world all by himself." Dani leaned forward, her eyes icy, "So why are you back now?" Vijay scoffed, "I'm not, sure Malcolm and I made up but I don't see a close friendship in a future, there are just a few moments that I think he and I could relive, for old times sake." He looked over his shoulder to flash a frazzled Malcolm a comforting smile. 

Gil leaned across the both to whisper ever so softly,  
"What are your intentions with Malcolm?" Vijay's whole demeanor instantly slipped into that of ease, "Oh! This is a meet the parents deal, I was wondering if I had to deal with that, first time I met Ms. Whitly she told us to be safe, and his poor sister thought I was practically jesus everytime I visited. I have to tell you, the first month after I stopped meeting with Malcolm I thought his dad was going to come busting through my front door screaming about taking his son's innocence and running. Detective Arroyo, I'm afraid my intentions with Malcolm would be a bit too inappropriate to share with his coworkers." 

Malcolm shouted something and began to walk over to the table.  
"If you lay a hand on Malcolm, I'll show you what a licensed gun owner can do, I'm not going to let you just use Malcolm and abandon him again." Vijay slipped out of the booth, dragging a chair over, "My, my, there's that abuse of power I've always heard so much about. Never seen it in action, quite breath taking the leg room you guys get. Face it you guys, sometimes people are just not meant to be friends, Malcolm and I weren't meant to be like that, but his thighs were definitely meant to be wrapped around my-." Malcolm called for help and Vijay turned around, arms open wide to greet Malcolm. 

The drinks kept coming through night. Half way through Malcolm commented that everyone seemed angrier than usual and they should lighten up because they solved the case with no civilian casualties.  
"You only drink Presbyterians when you're angry, Dani." Dani squinted at Bright, ignoring the way he practically sat on Vijay's lap. "We've only gone drinking twice, Bright."  
"I know but sometimes I pick you up, and there was that time I dropped your paper work off at your house, or the time when I walked in on you after a case and you practically stank of-" Dani grumbled, "Alright, Thanks for noticing Bright but tonight I just felt like having this drink. Nothing special." That seemed to placate Malcolm, who practically had a social awareness meter of zero. But Gil was sending sharp frowns of sympathy at her. Dani glared back, flicking her head at Vijay who was practically running his hands through Malcolm's hair.  
"Shit," Vijay pulled his phone from his pocket at the sound of it buzzing softly, "Crap, Malcolm, I'm so sorry...the department just texted, Interpol just picked up those Treasurt workers I was telling you about, they were heading to Moscow before they got cut off in Warsaw." Malcolm whistled, "Got admire the dedication, go get them buddy." Vijay stood up, straightening the lapels of his suit, "I'll be seeing Y'all around, I suppose. Call me the next time some bank gets knocked up." Makcolm scrambled to his feet like a lost puppy, "I'll walk out with you." Vijay smirked, wrapping his arm around Malcolm's waist, "You're such a gentlemen, Whitly. Don't know what I'd do without you to protect me." He flashed a victorious grin over his shoulder, as Malcolm stumbled out of the bar beside him. 

"If Malcolm's not back in fifteen minutes, I'm taking my taser and putting out an APB to all hotels in the New York area for both Malcolm and Vijay," Dani whispered, downing the last of her drink. "We're not going to let that guy stomp over Malcolm, right?" JT whispered over the rim of his drink. Gil watched the door with a grimace, "I don't think we'll have to deal with Mr. Chandasara again soon, but in the event that we have to work a case again, or Mr. Chandasara comes back to town, I think we can let Malcolm handle it like an adult." Dani tsked, "Fuck that noise, if that douche sleeps with Malcolm, he's going to have a lot more to worry about than the surgeon, what the fuck was that about even, he lived in fear for his life because he slept with someone. Rich boys, I can't stand them." JT whistled, "You're all hot and bothered, I was going to say them say thing but you put it much more eloquently." The bar was beginning to slow down, a sleepy feeling settled in the atmosphere. 

"Malcolm is an adult that can give consent, he doesn't need us policing his sex life. He can make his own desicions." 

_____

Malcolm could not coherently make a good decisions at the moment, Gil decided. Why he ever trusted Malcolm like that, Gil blamed the alcohol he had been drinking that night. Dani had teased him when Vijay came back for another high profile case, that Gil couldn't back out now and had to let Malcolm make unsupervised life desicions when it came to Vijay. He knew she was also on edge and unwilling to stick to trusting Malcolm to do the right thing either. Nor was JT by the sight of things, but Gil couldn't just step down and admit that maybe he had jumped the gun before. 

A billion doolar ring collection had been stolen from the top floor of a highly security bank. Here's the best part, according to Edrisa, every single person on the floor had been killed slowly in a different way. The time stamp couldn't have worked for the killer, but somehow it had. And to make matters worse, every single person was missing some sort of organ. Malcolm brightened once it became clear that Mr. Chandasara would be returning. The rest of the team audibly groaned.  
"Patience," Gil promised himself, told JT and Dani, asked from Malcolm. 

All of his patience left the moment insurance arrive at the already finished meeting, to discuss the greater schematics of the case with Malcolm. 

Vijay walked into the room with a lopsided grin on his face. The strangest feeling of nausea seemed to settle in the pit of Gil's stomach. The way his eyes flicked up and down Malcolm, the way he affectionately whispered Baby Boy in his ear.  
"Bright why don't you try to see if the Banks security saw anyone of notice." Malcolm frowned, "Didn't Dani just go to check witnesses?" Gil's mouth twitched with a frown, "She's checking the cameras, go ahead I'll be down in a sec and we can check insurance claims after that." Malcolm pulled off his gloves, sending one last forlorn look at the profile laid out on the desk. 

"But I like the cannibal cases," he pouted.  
"We'll be back in a minute," Vijay assured him, patting him softly on the back. Malcolm snickered, "You don't even care about the body, you're just here for the rings." Vijay shrugged, slipping his arm around Malcolm's waist, "Guilty, but I know how much you love-"  
"Vijay," Gil cut in, "I have some workers who want to ask you about the rings." Vijay sent an irritated glance over his shoulder, "Of course," he purred, "I have a duty to find those rings before hanging out with Malcolm." He squeezed Malcolm's shoulder, slipping away to talk to the jeweler that owned the rings he had been called to insure. 

Gil rushed forward, wrapping an arm around Malcolm's shoulder,  
"On second thought let's just go get lunch with the others, I'm sure they're starving for a meal at Julio's. You remember that sandwhich JT got, you said you were going to order it next time?" Malcolm's face broke into a smile, "Oh yeah, Dani promised to share her fries with me." Gil nodded,  
"If we hurry now, we'll miss rush hour, everyone can take their lunch break." 

The next time Vijay had found Malcolm, he was chatting with Dani about Ottoman architecture. The case had been solved, but there was so much paper work to be done that Vijay barely saw Malcolm alone without his nose buried in files.

"Hey Baby Boy," Vijay purred, "I was almost afraid I had missed you there for a second," Vijay slipped his arm around Malcolm's neck. A slanted leer on his face.  
"Hey," Dani stepped between the two. Her hand wrapped around Malcolm's wrist. Vijay startled backward,  
"Hey, Ms..."  
"It's just Dani," she spit out, she turned to Malcolm. "Bright," she whispered, "You promised you'd head back home by nine. You haven't slept a full night in a week." Malcolm nodded in a distracted manner, he wasn't listening to Dani, he was staring down at his phone, "Hey, Vijay...my mom just texted me to confirm a dinner tomorrow, did you set up a dinner with her?"  
"Your mom said you needed more time out," Vijay told him, "It was either this or a sports bar." 

Dani wrinkled her nose, Malcolm does not go to sports bars, unless it was with one of the team, his actual friends. Gil had made Dani promise not to interfere with Malcolm's life like this, but the way Vijay was staring at Malcolm, it made Dani furious. "Sweet, dinner. Could I tag along, I had plans to go out with my cousins, they were visiting but their trip got cut short. I have reservations for the Papillon, table of five...I didn't want to cancel, is it too forward to do this? I'm sorry.." 

"No,", Malcolm insisted, "Mom's been trying to get me to go to the Papillon with her for ages and she really wants to thank you properly for, well...everything I guess." Dani laughed, it a cold and victorious laugh masked to be warm and kindly. Vijay almost seemed to seethe for a moment, finally he spoke, "I've been dying to go." 

Dinner was a semi quiet affair. There was a moment when Malcolm seemed to grip his knife to tightly. And Dani stepped her foot in the way of Vijay's many times to stop whatever weird footsie game he wanted to play in front of Malcolm's mother. Dani had decided that Ms. Whitly was aware of everything happening and was just watching everyone suffer for amusment. After Vijay had scooted away from Malcolm because Dani had kicked him hard enough in shin, he started to believe the same thing of Ms. Whitly. He thought she was laughing at what Malcolm was saying but she only seemed to laugh when Dani's foot connect squarely with his leg. Malcolm, for being the city's greatest profiler, was oblivious. 

After dinner Vijay offered his hand to Malcolm, suggesting a midnight stroll.  
"Malcolm, he's right," Dani enthused, "You should walk with your mom, she's been telling about how little she gets to see you lately." A panicked expression grew on Malcolm's face, "Oh dear, she's not happy with me...Mother!" He rushed to Jessica's car with an invitation for a midnight walk. 

"You and Arroyo are just getting ridiculous now," Vijay huffed, with a deep sigh, he settled on the pavement next to Dani's feet, "Its just one night, Malcolm can make his own big boy, sex life decisions, it's weird you're interfering."  
"You want to hurt him," Dani seethed, "Malcolm doesn't understand what you really want and frankly, right now he's mentally not in the best place to give consent." 

Vijay grumbled,  
"Maybe y'all should tell him that instead of cockblocking me at every turn, it's getting embarrassing...kinda makes me want to sleep with him more." Dani tossed a disgusted scoff over her shoulder, "Go find someone on the street who's actually looking for sex instead of pressuring my friend into it." Vijay rose, stomping away to his car, "You're manipulative and ridiculous. Tell Malcolm the truth, because sooner or later there will be a moment where neither you nor Gil are there." 

______

He was right..kind of. Malcolm was supposed to be on sick leave, Vijay was supposed to be in DC. Dani had watched him leave the state and Gil had made sure Malcolm was in bed fast asleep so he wouldn't tumble into the case fever blind and crazy. 

"He looks pretty good for someone who had been vomiting buckets an hour ago," JT whispered into the phone.  
"God, Bright," Gil said, "Just one day in peace...cover him JT, try and get an official to take him home and you interrogate Cristobal for an alibi." JT dropped the call,  
"I need someone to escort Mr. Bright home." Malcolm looked up, a pained look clear in his eyes, "No, no, JT I'm fine..I'm just nauseated...now where's the body?" JT rolled his eyes, "We're at a suspects house, there is no body. Malcolm, go home." He looked up, "Any volunteers?" 

"I'll be happy too, JT." Vijay clapped a hand on Malcolm's hunched shoulder, "He looks like he needs something to warm him up," he narrowed his eyes and JT, "interesting fact, skin on skin contact is the best way to heat up-"  
"That's actually not necessarily true," Malcolm uttered under his crackling breath. 

"Yeah, no, anyone but you," JT told Vijay, "You will be staying here with me." Vijat frowned, the surrounding police lights bathed his face in red, "And why's that Detective?" JT sighed, "Vijay Chandasara, you're under arrest for the murder of Stella King-Smith. You have the right to remain silent." Vijay backed up, his hands spread in apology, "Never mind, sorry...I see now, maybe..Malcolm and I should talk later." Malcolm nodded, looking dreamily at Vijay as he walked off. 

"Sweet jesus," JT muttered, "Somebody please get me an intern or an assistant to escort Mr. Bright back to his house?" A cop raised his hand, rushing forward to drag Malcolm off to his home, where hopefully he would finally sleep. JT knew it was a pipe dream, "Hey kid," he yelled at the cop, "Watch the house for a little while and don't let anyone besides his family in until Lieutenant Arroyo gives you permission." The cop nodded, a confused frown on his face. 

______

"This is the last time," JT demanded, "Kid was actually not fit to give consent and pretty boy just waltzed in dropping innuendos and taking advantage of Bright's state. Dani frowned in thought, "Gil..didn't Vijay mention something Bout backing off because of the Surgeon?" Gil shook his head, "under no circumstances are we doing that." 

They fell into a comfortable silence until Malcolm walked,  
"The strangest thing happened.." he smiled, "Vijay said something strange about stuff...he asked me if I'd ever had drugs," Malcolm chuckled, "And I reminded him of highschool when he brought some weed for our year. But then Vijay insisted that no, he meant the "hard sutff," so I told him because obviously that's not my scene. But Vijay got all insistent, kept saying drugs made sex a hundred times better for both parties, even if they're not into it." Malcolm shook his head, "I told him not to joke about stuff like that, it sounds too unconsensual." He turned to the rest of the table with a concerned frown, "I'm really worried about Vijay, he's my friend. But I'm worried he might try something reckless against someone." 

The spoon in JT's hand was practically bent in two. Dani had one hand on her gun, two feet out of the booth waiting for Malcolm to finish his story. And Gil's face was suddenly very pale and very pained.  
"That does sound concerning, Gil and I were actually just going to go talk to Vijay for old case files, we can profile him for you." JT finally said. Dani piped up, "Do you want me to drive you to your mom's place, we know that your house is still wrecked from when you were sick and none of us have the proper tools for you to sleep tonight at out houses." Malcolm shrugged, "Sure, but you guys finished drinking night with out me, you owe me." Gil clapped his hands, "We'll take you out for dinner at some greasy spoon tomorrow." That seemed to satisfy Malcolm for now. He followed Dani to her car and fell asleep unaware of anything at his mother's house. 

______

"Where's Malcolm," Dr. Whitly demanded. Gil, who had known Martin the longest, stepped in, "Malcolm is safe at his mother's house." Martin's eyes sharpened, "Tell me what happened, all of it." 

Dani stepped forward,  
"You canot act drastically, there is a small matter, that could into a big matter if you do not address this with caution." Martin nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. Tell me now, what happened?" A grin carved it's way through Martin's face, "Who do I have to kill?" 

"You're hear to send a letter," Gil told Martin, "To a Mr. Chandasara, Vijay. Malcolm's old friend." Martin's lips twitched in curiosity, "Why would I do any of that? When you still haven't told me what's happening." JT ducked his head, but passed Martin a pad of paper and a crayon. 

"For the last couple of days Malcolm has been stalked by Mr. Chandasara," Gil explained, "We didn't bring police into it officially because Malcolm was unconcerned and Mr. Chandasara seemed docile. Earlier today he made a rape threat against your son, it was vague, still not enough to officially bring police business into..what we want you to do is-"  
"You want me to scare away the low life thug that threatened my boy?" Gil nodded, "He claims he's terrified at the thought of you getting angry over him sleeping with your son." Martin nodded, "Yes, he should be terrified, by the time he reads my letter he won't even have to step foot in New York again." 

Dani hesitated, "This could get you in trouble, the police arent officially asking you to do this." Martin waved his hand vaguely, "Oh well, C'est la Vie. The worst they'll do is take away my letter privileges. He wont even her a serious threat. A simple hello, back off my son he's too good for you, thank you and good bye would work wonders." The team left Martin alone in his cell, humming Lacrimosa under his breath as he composed his paper.  
"He'll be fine," the guard assured Gil, "He'll probably just wake up screaming tonight but that isn't anything to worry about." Gil nodded, "Alright..." he tsked, "This family I swear." 

The next week Malcolm told his team that Vijay had moved to california and promised Malcolm he wouldn't be coming back any time soon.  
"Aw, Bright," Dani patted him gently on the back, "I'm sure it's not your fault." Malcolm nodded, "He had to go for work, I get it." 

JT chewed his lip,  
"Hey, kid, how about the four of us all go see that new cop movie Dani has been talking about." Malcolm brightened, "It looked pretty bad, I'm looking forward to seeing it." Gil shot an amused look over his shoulder, "Sure thing, kid. I just need to send this one last email and then we can all go, we'll even pick up some burgers if it'll get you to eat." Gil finished composing his email to Martin's warden asking for Martin's stationary to be returned.  
"I'm afraid, it's too dangerous to isolate Doctor Whitly, local hospitals rely on his help for surgeries and wouldn't be able to consult on special cases without his pens and paper." Gil hit enter, grabbed his coat and walked out of his office, wrapping an arm around Malcolm's shoulder. The team pressing close together as they waited for Gil's car to be loaded out of the garage.  
"You guys are really great friends," Malcolm sighed, "I'm not sure where'd I be with out you all."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone police abusing their power like this. This is fictional, fun antics. 
> 
> I actually love Vijay in the show, I just liked the idea of writing the team being protective of Malcolm and I thought Martin was an over done trope. This could be read as a slash fic I guess, this took my four hours to text out on my phone.


End file.
